I WONT LEAVE YOU ( Sonic Boom) Sonamy
by Couplesforever15
Summary: Sonic and Amy's relationship has gotten better over the years, but what will Sonic do if she were to get hurt. Why was she more important to him, over all of his other friends? What would he do to save her? Sonic has saved Amy many times before, but this time, will he be fast enough? FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

I won't leave you. (Sonic Boom) SONAMY

AUTHOR'S NOTE

My friend requested this, so, here we are. She is obsessed with this couple. (I love them to?)

So yeah! Here we are. Ill shut up now and get to the story

EPILOUGE

Sonic: Amy. Hang on!

Amy: I can't! I'm slipping! Go, save yourself. You need to leave!

Sonic: Don't say that Amy I can't live without you!

Sonic reaches his hand down and reaches for hers.

Sonic: grab my hand!

Amy swings with the one hand she had holding on to the cracked tree part. She reaches up for him but misses.

Sonic: Just let it go and grab on with two hands!

Amy: I can't! You have to go, there's no way you can get me.

Sonic: I WON'T LEAVE YOU!

An explosion goes off creating a huge rockslide to tumble down the walls of the delicate temple, crashing down on everything still inside of it. Sonic never hid but didn't get wounded seriously. Amy's hand slipped from the tree trunk and she plunged to the very bottom of the temple. Sonic gasps in fear and shock and sprints down to where Amy had landed. He started digging through the rubble and finally, after what seemed like hours, he found s touch of pink in the gray and brown rocks. He pulled the rocks off of her and held her dead body next to his hugging it getting tears in his eyes.

Sonic: Amy wake up. NOW! Amy, wake up. Don't do this!

Sonic starts sobbing as he holds Amy in his arms. He didn't want to let her go. He would NOT let her go. He couldn't, she had so much life to live.

Sonic: HELP! Tails, Knuckles, Sticks! ANYONE! HELP AMY!

No response from Amy triggered disbelief and hopelessness into Sonic. He looked up to see Lyric standing above him on a platform. Lyric was laughing at him, mocking him and Amy. Sonic was filled with rage. He sets Amy's body down and starts shaking uncontrollably.

Sonic: YOU….. KILLED….HER. You will pay with your life.

Sonic's fur stands straight up and turns dark and his pupils dilate until you could not see them any longer. He flies up to a now fleeing Lyric and teleports to block Lyric's path of escape. Sonic's hand fills with complete dark energy and fires it at the merciless snake.


	2. Chapter 2

I WONT LEAVE YOU (sonic Boom) sonamy

Chapter 1: The beginning

2 days before the Epilogue.

The sonic gang was lounging around Tail's home. Sonic was on the couch taking a nap, while Sticks and Tails were playing checkers. Knuckles was lifting weights, again, but Amy was nowhere to be seen. At least in Sonic's opinion.

Sonic: hey, has anyone seen Amy?

Knuckles: she went to go look at maps of temples or something. I think.

Right then, Amy ran up into the room panting. The rest of the gang looked at her in curiosity as they all stopped what they were doing.

Amy: you guys might want to see this!

She held a map up in her hand. She walks over to Tails' computer and starts up a geography programmer. She finds the place of the temple and inserts codes. The rest of the gang walks over to the couch and sits down. Amy pulls up a certain part of the temple and starts explaining to her teammates on what she was doing.

Amy: this is the temple I was searching when Lyric ambushed me. The inscription on the wall was hard to decipher, but I finally found out what it says. It says: Lyric will not accomplish his task without a sacrifice. The heroes will have a tremendous choice to make, but once and for all, will stop Lyric.

Tails: WOW!

Amy: the rest is unreadable from the pictures I took, so we might need to go to the temple again.

Sonic: then what are we standing around here for? Let's go!

Sticks: wait! What if Lyric is waiting at the end of the adventure and he hurts one of us or something!

Knuckles: stop being paranoid sticks. We will be fine with ME around.

Tails: *sigh* let's just go. I'll go get the plane ready.

Tails walks off. Sonic sees Amy thinking.

Sonic: hey, is everything ok?

Amy: well, I'm wondering what sacrifice will made to stop Lyric. It's kind of freaky to think about, actually.

Sonic: hey, don't worry. I'll protect you always. I won't leave you.

Amy: *smiles* ok. Thank you Sonic.


	3. Chapter 3

I won't leave you (Sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 2: What. No!

Sonic: And, hey, you can talk to me about anything, you know.

Amy blushes and looks away from Sonic.

Amy: really?

It was Sonic's turn to blush, then.

Sonic: yeah.

Sonic's hand stretched out to grab for Amy's, but Tails walked right up to the two as Sonic was merely centimeters away from grabbing her hand.

Tails: it's time to go you guys.

Sonic and Amy stepped back from each other and both fake coughed and looked away hiding their blushes.

Tails: was I interrupt-

Amy: What? No.

Sonic: nothing at all. Let's go now!

He walks over to Sticks and Knuckles and starts a conversation with them quickly. Tails looks up at Amy, and Amy looks down at him embarrassed.

Amy: nothing happened Tails.

Tails: ok. If you say so!

They both walk to the rest of the gang and start up Tail's plane and set off to the temple. They were about half way there when suddenly the plane was struck by a laser that came out of nowhere. They crash landed into the vast jungle below them. Sonic makes it out ok, as well as Knuckles and Tails.

Knuckles: where's Amy and Sticks?

They all start searching for them. After thirty seconds, they get panicked.

Tails: Amy! Sticks! Where are you!

Sonic: Amy! Sticks!

Knuckles lifted up rocks looking under them for Amy and Sticks, while calling out their names. Sonic slaps his head when he saw what knuckles was doing. Two seconds later, they all heard a familiar voice.

Sticks: hey guys! We're up here!

They were at the top of a tall tree whose top was bending over, because it was supporting Amy's and Stick's weight. Amy was holding on to the tree with her hammer and Sticks was latched onto Amy's leg.

Amy: A little help wouldn't hurt, you know.

Tails: hang on I'll fly up there and-

Knuckles: NO! I got it!

Sonic: Knuckles don't.

Knuckles was already picking up the tree resulting in the girls slipping off the tree. Sonic dove and barely caught Amy in his arms. Sticks, however, landed on Tails, who unwillingly broke her fall. Sonic stands up with Amy in his arms and smiles nervously down at her bright emerald eyes.

Amy: thanks Sonic!

Sonic: no problem Amy.

He puts her down and helps her get steady on her feet.

Tails: Ow.

Sticks: sorry tails.

Tails: it's ok. Not your fault.

They get up and glare at Knuckles. Sonic and Amy join in, and Knuckles gets confused.

Knuckles: What?

Amy: Seriously?!

Sonic: Knuckles, they could have gotten seriously hurt! Start thinking for once!

Sonic steps towards Knuckles with his hands up balled in fists. Sonic and Knuckles start glaring at each other. Knuckles glare hardens as he puts his fists up ready for a fight. They charge at each other, much to the discontent of their teammates.


	4. Chapter 4

I won't leave you (sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 3: Stop

Knuckles was the first to throw a punch, but Sonic was the first to hit Knuckles. Knuckles swung his fist at Sonic, but Sonic dodged it with ease. Sonic spin-dashed into Knuckles sending him flying to the ground. Knuckles got up and punched Sonic in the stomach. Sonic landed and charged back towards Knuckles.

Sticks: who do you think will win?

Tails: *shocked* this isn't about winning!

Sticks: is too!

Tails: is not!

Sticks: is TOO!

Tails: is NOT!

Tails and Sticks started verbally fighting as well. Amy, for one, had had enough. She almost wished she came on the adventure by herself. Her anger started to rise when both of the fights were becoming more intense. She tried to hold it in, but found she could not last much longer.

Amy: ENOUGH!

Tails and Sticks stopped fighting and looked at Amy and blushed.

Sticks: I'm sorry. That fight was pointless. Sorry Tails.

Tails: what she said. It's just difficult seeing my teammates fight.

Amy: join the club. So, how are we going to stop Sonic and Knuckles from fighting?

A tree flies past their heads and they all duck. They see Knuckles grabbing another tree and throwing it at Sonic. It bounces towards them quickly.

Tails: HANG ON TO ME!

Amy and Sticks grab Tails' hands and they barely dodge the tree.

Amy: This has gone far enough.

Sticks: I have a plan. You in?

Tails and Amy: sure. Why not?

They get in a group huddle and form a more logical plan from Sticks' plan.

Tails: This is crazy, but let's do this thing.

They run towards Sonic and Knuckles but stop when they're right about near them. Sonic was spin-dashing around Knuckles, and Knuckles was punching around recklessly trying to hit Sonic.

Tails: hey Sonic!

Sonic doesn't listen to them and keeps on fighting Knuckles.

Amy, Sticks, and Tails: HEY GUYS!

They finally stop fighting and look at the three.

Sonic and Knuckles: WHAT?

Sticks: Come on! That fight was really lame. Fastest thing alive, and "the strongest" fighting each other? Phhhh, LAME! I could do better with my eyes closed.

Tails: she's right. I bet I could move faster than you Sonic. And punch harder than you Knuckles.

Amy: They're right.

They kept taunting them until Knuckles got mad and charged. Tails lifted Amy up and dropped her over Knuckles. She came down and faked a swing at him to get him surprised. Sticks, then, hit the non-expecting Knuckles with her boomerang and he fell down.

Knuckles: ow, that thing hurts!

Amy: keep fighting and I won't miss next time with my hammer. The same goes for you Sonic!

Sonic: Point well taken.

Knuckles gets up rubbing his head. He walks slowly towards Sonic and looks down in regret.

Knuckles: uhh, Sorry Sonic. I wasn't thinking.

Sonic: Me too. I over reacted. I wasn't thinking either.

Tails: *inaudibly* not the first time they haven't thought.

They shake hands with each other.

Sonic: friends?

Knuckles: friends.

They also apologized to their teammates, as well. Sonic blushed when he said he was sorry, and Amy forgave him and hugged him, leaving him red. After the whole apologizing thing was done, Amy heard Sticks' stomach growling.

Amy: I think it is time for lunch.

Sonic: me to.

Tails: me three.

Knuckles: me…. Next…. Wait Four!

Sonic: ok then.

They all start eating and enjoying themselves. Unknown to them, there was a figure behind bushes and trees watching their every movement with his red eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I won't leave you (sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 4: It's nothing.

Sonic heard a stick snap behind him as he was finishing up the last of his chilidog. He quickly spun his body around to look for the source of the sound but found nothing.

Sonic: hey guys, did you hear anything?

They all turned from their conversations and looked at Sonic.

Sticks: maybe it was an evil robot coming behind us to destroy us all. Or even Lyric following us to-

Tails: I'm sure it was nothing, Sonic.

They all went back to eating. Sonic heard a snap again. This time he got up and looked for what could be making the noise. He found nothing again.

Knuckles: Come on, Sonic! Stop being paranoid.

Sonic: I just don't want anyone to get hurt.

They finished and started packing up. They gathered up all the other supplies from the plane and Tails analyzed the damage.

Tails: *sigh* this might take an hour or so to fix with Amy and I on the job.

Amy: don't worry Tails, I'll help.

Sonic: We all will do what we can.

Tails: ok, thanks guys! Luckily I brought some supplies.

They all started to work on the plane, and it got fixed in an hour, as Tails predicted.

Tails: all done and ready to go you guys!

Amy: great! I can't wait to get to that temple again.

They start up the plane and are about to get on. Tails and Amy are packing up the rest of the food, when out of nowhere, something picks the two up. Tails is grabbed by his tails, and he yelps.

Tails: my tails!

Sonic hears his best friend's cry and rushes over to them. The figure takes them both up into the air. Stick's eyes narrow at the sight of the unknown person. Sonic growls.

Sonic: Metal.

Metal Sonic lifted the fox and hedgehog into the air really high. He takes Tails' tails and twists them, injuring them.

Tails: Ahhhhh!

Sonic: TAILS!

Amy: LEAVE HIM ALONE!

She gets out her hammer, and before Metal could respond, she hit him with the hammer. Hard. Metal is forced to let the two go and they start to fall to the ground. Tails can't fly, because his tails were injured. Amy puts her hammer away and gets herself ready to land. Metal Sonic recovers and speeds after the two. Sonic runs over to where Amy was to fall and Knuckles runs to where Tails was to fall. Metal Sonic knew who to go after. Tails lands safely in Knuckles arms. Sonic catches Amy, but then looks up at Metal who was speeding after them quickly. Sonic moves out of the way as Metal lands on the ground, making it crack from impact. Sticks immediately attacks Metal. Metal pushes her away easily, and she falls next to where Knuckles was standing with Tails. Sonic puts Amy down and puts his arm in front of her protectively.

Sonic: What do you want Metal!

Metal Sonic: Information…. Classified.

Sonic: You were following us weren't you! And you shot us down!

Metal: Affirmative.

Sonic: Why did you hurt Tails? Did Eggman tell you to do this?

Metal: Affirmative.

Sonic: You're going down!

Sonic speeds towards metal as they engage in fighting. Amy runs over to Tails worried.

Amy: Tails! Are you ok?

Tails: Yeah

Amy: Do you think your tails are broken?

Tails: No. They should heal by tonight. They're just bruised I guess.

Amy: Ok.

Metal Sonic dodges one of Sonic's attacks, which sends Sonic flying into a tree, leaving him hurt. Metal makes his way towards the rest of the gang. Knuckles and Sticks attack together, but he flies out of the way. They fall on the ground. Metal dashes towards a very ready and angry Amy, who was doing her best to guard Tails.


	6. Chapter 6

I won't leave you (sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 5: Love?

Metal Sonic was about to punch Amy going full speed. Amy braced for impact, knowing if she used her hammer, it would cause her damage anyways, because of the speed Metal was moving. She heard a clash, but heard nothing. She opens her eyes to find Sonic and Metal Sonic clashing. Sonic had pushed him out of the way before he could reach her, and both of them fell to the ground. Amy got her hammer out again and got a good lethal hit on Metal. Sparks flew out of his body, and he shut down. Amy wiped her hand across her forehead, glad that the fight was finally over. Sticks and Knuckles ran over to Amy and congratulated her.

Sticks: nice hit Amy!

Knuckles: yeah, but I could have done that too.

Sonic: good job Amy,

They walked over to Tails and helped him with his injuries. Amy, being trained in nursing, quickly wrapped his injury up.

Tails: thanks.

Amy: no problem.

They had dinner after that and took care of the rest of their injuries. The sun started setting then.

Amy: It's not wise to go on from here tonight. At least that would be my suggestion.

Sticks: good idea!

Knuckles: I'll crash in that tree *points to tree*

Tails: I'll make a fire.

Sonic: I'll go explore the forest.

Sonic runs off. Knuckles climbed the tree and immediately fell asleep and started snoring loudly. Tails, Amy, and Sticks fell asleep. Sonic came back about an hour later. Sonic runs quietly up to Amy who was sleeping.

Sonic: * whispering* hey Amy.

Amy wakes up and sees Sonic.

Amy: what is it Sonic?

Sonic: I've got something to show ya.

He picks her up and dashes off, waking Tails and Sticks. They see Sonic's foot tracks, and take off after him, thinking there's something wrong. Knuckles is snoring to loud to hear them take off. Sonic slows down to a stop at a bunch of willow trees with flowers on their leaves.

Amy: wow!

He puts her down.

Sonic: walk past the trees.

Amy: o-ok.

Sonic and Amy walk into the willow trees' leaves. After that there was a ton of bushes with the same small flowers. Amy is walking before Sonic, and he was looking at her blushing. She looks back at him and blushes.

(INSERT SONG: CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT. No Timone and Pumba)

They turn away and keep walking through the plants. Sonic starts thinking about his past and future with his friends and Amy. Amy was curious on where she was going. They finally got through the trees. Amy gasped; it was beautiful. There was a small clearing with tall grass, and with a hill in it. There were willow trees surrounding the spot with their leaves blowing in the wind. There were fireflies in the clearing that lit up some of the darkness.

Amy: I-i-its b-beautiful!

Sonic: I thought you'd want to see it. There's something at the top of the hill, if you want to see.

Amy: I'd love to.

Sonic didn't feel shy anymore, neither did Amy. They walked side by side to the small hill. The hill didn't have much grass, just regular sized grass. But it was bright; it almost shined. Amy marveled at everything around her and Sonic looked at what she looked at and showed her some things as well. When they got to the top of the hill, there was nothing.

Amy: what did you want to show me?

Sonic: look up.

Amy looked up at sky. She saw the most beautiful view she had ever seen in her life. The dark sky was lit up with various stars. The moon had a yellow glow to it, and looked perfect. It almost looked fake.

Amy: Oh My Gosh! It's perfect Sonic! Why'd you only take me?

Sonic blushed and rubs the back of his head (quills?).

Sonic: because you are special.

Amy: *blushes* no I'm not

Sonic: You are Amy. More than you know. You mean a lot to me. More than you know.

Amy: *blushes again* you are too Sonic.

Tails and Sticks arrive outside of the trees huffing and out of breath. They see Sonic and Amy's footprints.

Sticks: let's go Tails. Adventure AWAITS!

She runs after the footprints.

Tails: Oy.

Tails runs after her huffing.

Amy hugs Sonic. He smiles and hugs her back. They pull back and stare into each other's eyes. Sonic blushes and his ears flatten. * In embarrassment*

Amy: *blushes* what.

Tails and Sticks arrive at the clearing. Sonic and Amy don't see them, even they were very loud and obvious. Tails pulls Sticks into the bushes again. He whispers to her.

Tails: Sticks. It might be happening.

She whispers back. (They both are whispering for the next part of the story.)

Sticks: what might be happening!?

Tails: They might admit to liking each other.

Sticks: I knew they liked each other I knew it.

Tails: shhhhhhhh. They might kiss. So shhhhhhhhhh. I want to see this

Sonic and Amy started getting closer to each other.

(Cliffhanger. What will happen?)


	7. Chapter 7

I won't leave you (sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 6: You saw nothing.

Sonic and Amy started leaning in and opening their mouths to kiss. All of a sudden, a tree from the side opposite from where Tails and Sticks were fell. Amy and Sonic backed away from each other. Little did they know, someone pushed over that tree on purpose, something was watching them. More like someone. Sonic looked over to the spot where the tree fell and saw a black blur fly away from it. Sonic decided to ignore it. He turned around to see Amy blushing. She had her face down in embarrassment. Tails and Sticks turned and ran, afraid of being caught by the two.

Sonic: uhh… sorry Amy.

Amy: no… it's ok. It's getting late anyways. We should get back before the others worry.

Sonic: yeah.

Amy yawned as Sonic picked her up. Sonic ran out of the clearing and back towards the camp. Tails and Sticks jumped into the positions they were when they were sleeping, and Sonic and Amy came back just five seconds later. Amy had fallen asleep in his arms because she felt so comfortable and safe. Sonic walked over to where Amy was sleeping and carefully lowered her to the ground.

Sonic: one day. One day you will know. I promise.

He kisses her forehead and runs off to his sleeping place. Tails was trying to hold in his excitement on what Sonic just did. He was so happy for his best friend/brother who had finally admitted his feelings. Sticks was happy and angry at the same time. She was happy Sonic and Amy loved each other, but was afraid she would easily be replaced. Tails and Sticks both fell asleep. Sonic could not fall asleep due to Knuckles snoring and was very agitated. The next morning when Tails, Sticks, and Knuckles woke up, Amy was up already making breakfast from the supplies.

Amy: good morning guys!

Everyone (but Sonic): Good morning Amy!

Amy: Can someone wake up Sonic?

Sticks: I'll do it!

She goes up to Sonic and starts to kick his back lightly.

Sticks: wake up! Wake up!

Sonic snaps awake and checks his surroundings before rubbing his eyes and getting up.

Sonic: thanks for getting me up so nicely Sticks (sarcastic)

Sticks: no problem! Time to eat!

They all got up and ate. After they were done, they got into the plane and figured out where to go again and headed towards their destination.

Amy: I'm so excited!

Tails: everyone is Amy!

It takes about ten minutes to get to the temple and land. Amy runs over to the

inscriptions, very excited. She reads more of the inscriptions on the wall, nodding

her head.

Sonic: how does she even read those things?

Tails: who knows.

Amy turned around to face the others, took a deep breath and started.

Amy: well, the inscriptions say that when we defeat Lyric once and for all, there will be a dark creature awakening in one of us and they will be invincible, and that is how we will beat Lyric.

Tails: does it say who?

Amy: no.

All of the sudden they heard a crash from the direction the plane was at.


	8. Chapter 8

I won't leave you (sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 7: Snakes, Fire, and Water

The team spins around to see Tail's plane completely destroyed as well as their supplies that were caught in flame. The plane caught on fire and had fire 10 feet around it as well.

Tails: AWW MAAANNNN!

Amy: THE MAPS!

She ran by the fire and jumped over the first flames.

Sonic: AMY!

Sonic tried to Amy, but something blocked his path.

Sonic: Lyric.

Sonic got into a fighting stance and started fighting Lyric.

Sonic: why did you destroy our plane!

Lyric: merely to slow you and the girl's pathetic friends. You will not destroy me EVER hedgehog.

Sonic: yes we will.

Sticks and Knuckles went to go fight Lyric as well as Tails flew above the plane (his tails have healed) trying to help Amy.

Tails: Amy!

Amy had grabbed all the maps, little food, and some bandages and tried to get out, but the fire's flames had grown too tall to get out of.

Amy: TAILS!

Amy jumps as high as she can into the air with her triple jump and Tails catches her hands. He easily flies her to safety because of her weight and sets her down. Sonic was still fighting Lyric. He had burn marks all over his arms because they had touched the fire. Knuckles and Sticks also had some burn marks because of this as well. Amy set down the maps and grabbed out her hammer and went to go help the others, and Tails followed her as well. Amy hit an unexpecting Lyric into the flames. Lyric screeched in pain and jumped out of the flames and slithered away. Sonic tried to catch him, but the burns on his body prevented him from reaching Lyric.

Tails: come on guys. Amy saved some bandages, and I'll patch you up.

Everyone but Sonic and Amy went with Tails. Sonic picked up Amy and had ran behind a wall from the temple. Sonic put her down and looked at her.

Sonic: Amy! Why did you do that?! You could have gotten killed. Again.

Amy: well I… I'm sorry.

Amy turned around to walk away. Tails heard Sonic and Amy talking and looked behind the wall of the temple where they were. He saw Amy walking away.

Tails: *whispers* Sonic! Don't let her get away!

Sonic takes Tails' advice and goes after Amy and grabs her arm.

Sonic: Amy. Don't go. I need to tell you something.

Amy: what is it Sonic?

Sonic: I-I I'll tell you later.

Amy: o-ok.

Sonic quickly hugs her and runs away. Amy blushes and turns walks back around the wall to see Tails looking at her with a smug grin.

Amy: what are you looking at?

Tails: nothing, nothing. And Amy, you know, you can tell me anything. I'm basically your little brother.

Amy: ok. Thanks. I'm kind of nervous for the whole Sonic talking to me thing

Tails: you'll be fine. Trust me.

Amy smiles and they walk back to the group. They start to discuss what to do.

Sonic: we have to find Lyric again.

Amy: but how?

Tails: I put a tracker on him?

Sticks: what? When?

Tails: before he got hit, I snuck the tracker on him. * takes out small device*

Knuckles: Woah, what's that red dot on the screen.

Amy: Lyric, Knuckles.

Knuckles: Oh. Ok.

Sonic: Come on guys, let's go get him.

Amy: how will we catch up to him?

Sonic: everyone can ride on me.

He grabs Amy's and Tails' hand and Knuckles and Sticks grab Amy's feet as Sonic speeds off without warning.

Tails: WOOAAHH!

They run for about another minute when Sonic abruptly stops and puts his friends down gently. They get up off the ground and dust themselves off. Tails looks at the machine; it read that they were very close to where Lyric was.

Tails: why'd you stop?

Sonic is stuck staring ahead, so the rest of them look at where he was. About twenty yards away, there was a river with strong currents.

Sonic: for that.


	9. Chapter 9

I won't leave you (sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 8: Wow

(Author's note: If some people were confused, I don't ship Tails and Sticks. They are just concerned for their best friends and as far as I know, they aren't interested in a relationship. That's it.)

Amy: you can do it Sonic!

Sonic: uhhhh, can I ride on Knuckles' back or something?

Tails: I'll take you Sonic.

Amy: ok then. Let's go!

Sticks and Knuckles cross, with difficulty, while Tails flew Sonic over to the other side of the river. Amy starts to cross easily. She is almost all the way across when a huge current pulled her under the water. Amy, being an excellent swimmer, was able to pull herself to the surface of the water, but not for long.

Amy: HELP!

Sonic was the first to react. He looked at the water and gulped, but jumped in because Amy was too important to him for him to not jump in.

Tails: SONIC! AMY!

Sonic struggled to keep above the water, but somehow, he found himself floating towards Amy, who was being pulled under the water. Tails flew above the water looking for the two, but couldn't find them. There was a turn at the river just as Sonic reached Amy. The river quickly whisked away the two hedgehogs, while Tails was still looking where they could be further up the river. Sonic swam to the surface of the river with Amy. Tails was too far back to reach the two, and he didn't notice them as well. Sonic choked up some water while he tried to keep above it. There was a cave near Sonic and Amy with some rocks near them. Sonic took hold of a rock and pulled himself towards land, along with Amy. When they reached land, Sonic laid Amy on the ground. She wasn't breathing.

Sonic: Amy! AMY WAKE UP.

Amy still hadn't responded after a few seconds. Sonic realized what he had to do and blushed. Sonic started to give Amy CPR, and after a minute, she woke up, coughing out water. Sonic gave her some space to breathe. After two minutes had past, Sonic helped Amy up.

Amy: *blushes* thanks Sonic.

Sonic: no problem Amy.

Sonic couldn't help it anymore. He had finally gotten the courage to do something he should have done that night in the clearing. Sonic came close to Amy and smashed his lips onto hers. Amy, at first, was shocked, but after a second started to kiss back. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy, and they stayed in this position for about two minutes. When they broke, Sonic immediately spoke.

Sonic: Amy, I love you.

Amy: Sonic, I love you too. I've wanted to tell you for such a long time now.

Sonic: me too.

Sonic hugged her and she hugged him back.

Sonic: u-uuh I don't know if this is too early to ask o-or anything, but….. Will you be my girlfriend Amy?

Amy pretended to think. Sonic's heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. Amy smiled at her blue lover.

Amy: of course I would Sonic.

Sonic felt like bursting for joy. She said YES!

Sonic: thank you Amy!

Amy: no problem Sonic!

She kisses his cheek.

Sonic: * takes Amy's hand* we should get back, before the others have a heart attack.

Amy: good idea

Sonic picks Amy up and runs to where their friends were. When they got back to where they were, they see them scared to death. When they saw the two hedgehogs, their faces brightened up immediately.

Sticks: AMY!

Tails: SONIC!

Sonic puts Amy down as the fox and badger went to go hug their best friends.

Sonic: It's good to see you too.

Knuckles: told you they were alive. But seriously guys, you have to stop freaking us out like that.

Amy: We'll try.

When all the catching up was over, Sonic and Amy had told them they needed to tell them something.

Sticks: what is it?

Sonic: Amy and I are dating.

The others stared at the two for a few seconds before grinning widely.

Knuckles: FINALLY!

Tails: Congrats you guys!

Sticks: I knew it!

Sonic and Amy: thanks.

Sticks: shouldn't we get back to catching Lyric.

Sonic: yeah. Let's go.

The team heads off again and looks for Lyric and for food. They find some food and let the girls eat first while the rest of them find more food. Half way through the meal, Sticks talks to Amy.

Sticks: Amy, is Sonic going to replace me?

Amy: what?

Sticks: will we spend time together or not?

Amy: of course we will! You're my best friend.

Sticks: really?

Amy: really. I promise, you aren't getting replaced.

Sticks: thanks Amy.

Amy: you're welcome Sticks.

The boys come back with food and they eat because they were starving. After they finished, it was sundown.

Knuckles: how did that day finish so quickly?

Tails: I don't really know. I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted.

Sonic: me too.

They all find a place to sleep, with Knuckles in a tree again. Amy used the maps as pillows while the rest of them slept against the tree Knuckles was in. About 2 hours after they were asleep, something jumped out of a bush. Amy, Sonic, and Tails woke up to see what the trouble was. A black figure was standing in front of the three in a threatening pose.

?: Sonic.


	10. Chapter 10

I won't leave you (sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 8: Sonic vs Shadow

?: Sonic

Sonic: what do you want Shadow?

Shadow smirked at Sonic.

Shadow: calm down Sonic. Jumpy are we?

Sonic: I know you're here for a reason. And I have every right to know why!

Shadow: No one tells me what to do, but I was planning on telling you anyways. I'm here for her.

Shadow points at Amy. Sonic steps in front of Amy protectively.

Tails: why do you want Amy?

Shadow: she's the only one who can read this.

He took out a piece of old paper with ancient writing on it. It was very complex and looked just like scribbles.

Amy: you know, you could have just asked.

Shadow: Hmph.

Sonic wasn't giving up that easy.

Sonic: were you following us or something? How did you even find us?

Shadow: That's for me to know and for you to find out.

Sonic: well, unless you want a foot in your face, you're gonna tell me.

Shadow: this is pointless. I just came here for Amy.

Amy: can't you people just learn the language or something? I mean, seriously.

Shadow, knowing she most probably wouldn't come, and that he had to take her to get what he wanted, moved towards Amy. Sonic stood directly in front of her glaring at Shadow.

Sonic: Don't touch my girlfriend.

Shadow's eyes widen in surprise, but that reaction was short lived. He started chuckling a bit, which got Sonic even madder.

Shadow: you and Amy. Together. Someone finally got an ounce of courage.

Sonic: * angrier* WHY YOU LITTLE-

Shadow: woah, someone has anger issues.

That was enough to set Sonic off. Sonic charged at Shadow and punched him in the face. Shadow fell to the ground, but got back up. Tails and Amy started to charge into the fight, but Tails stopped Amy.

Amy: what are you doing?

Tails: if Shadow wants you, it will be an advantage for you to fight against him, seeing that his target would be easier to take. So I think you should stay here.

Amy: I can take care of myself! I want to help.

Tails: Please. For Sonic.

Amy: *sigh* fine. What I'm still wondering is, how are Knuckles and Sticks STILL asleep?

Tails: *shrugs* who knows.

Tails takes off toward the fight. Amy got her hammer out ready to attack at any moment. Sonic was winning against Shadow by himself, but Tails helped take him down in the matter of minutes. Sonic kicked Shadow to the floor, and he didn't move for a while. Sonic and Tails high fived and headed back towards Amy. Shadow was actually faking, and got up behind them ready to attack. Amy saw the attempt to attack.

Amy: Look out!

She threw her hammer at Shadow and it hit him straight in the face. He landed on the ground with a thump, but he wasn't done yet.

Shadow: you're gonna pay for that.

Shadow ran past Sonic and Tails who were still processing what just happened and grabbed Amy, who was too late to grab another hammer. He whizzed by into the forest surrounding them, making the leaves on the trees fall off because of the speed he was going.

Sonic: AMY!

He sprinted the direction where Shadow had ran off, leaving Tails alone.

Tails: *sigh* There they go again. Man, I wish I could sleep like Sticks and Knuckles could.

Sonic caught up with Shadow in about 20 seconds. Shadow was dodging trees and running from Sonic with a struggling Amy in his arms.

Sonic: LET HER GO!  
>Amy: yeah! What he said!<p>

Sonic accidentally ran into a tree, giving Shadow time.

Amy: SONIC!

Shadow: just translate this for me and I'll let you go.

Amy: why do you need it to be translated anyways?

Shadow: I have my reasons.

Amy: tell me why, or I won't translate it!

Shadow: to help me figure out my past and future. This about me ok!

Amy: fine, can you please stop running.

Shadow: what? And let Sonic get pummeled again.

Amy: He was the one who kicked your… nevermind. Give me the paper.

Shadow handed her the paper and she read it to the best of her ability.

Amy: it says here that you have to go to the Ancient's eight temple, and it says to look on the wall seventh in on the temple, and it will explain everything.

Shadow: * takes paper* thanks.

Amy: can you PLEASE STOP RUNNING NOW.

Shadow: nope. If the walls have ancient writing, I won't be able to read them. And you WILL help me.

Sonic had caught up to them again right about then and slammed Shadow into a tree, being careful not to hurt Amy. Shadow was immediately knocked out, and Amy went flying into Sonic's arms.

Amy: Thank you Sonic!

She kisses his cheek.

Sonic: no problem. I said I won't leave you. Remember.

Amy: I remember, and I always will.

Sonic decides to leave Shadow there, seeing that there are no serious injuries on him, and flashes away with Amy in his arms. It took them a while to figure out how to get back to where they originally were, but they eventually found their way back. When they got there, Tails was already asleep. Sonic kissed Amy on her forehead and placed her on the ground and went to his spot to go sleep.

Sonic:*says to himself* I won't let anyone take you away.

Sonic then falls into a deep sleep like the rest of his teammates.


	11. Chapter 11

I won't leave you (sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 9: We're here.

(Authors note: If the two Chapter 8s confused anyone that was the second part of Chapter 8. I will now put part 1 and part 2 and stuff.)

Sonic jumped up as soon as he heard a noise, thinking it was Shadow again. He jumped up into a fighting stance and saw nothing around him. He checked on Amy, Tails, Sticks, and Knuckles, but found that they were already up.

Amy: hey Sonic! I was wondering when you would get up!

Sonic: how long was I asleep for?

Tails: well, it's now 11:30 in the morning, or afternoon-ish. Whatever it's called. Anyways, we found Lyric with my tracker. He's at a broken down temple of the ancients not far from here.

Sonic: woah, then we've got to get going. And I guess I was really tired then, huh.

Amy: well, you have been getting the least sleep out of everyone, so you deserve it.

Sonic: Let's get going!

The gang decided to walk the rest of the way to the temple.

Any: we're not far from the temple you guys. I remember this trail. It's this way!

She pointed towards a very obvious trail going up a hill. The gang walked on the trail, talking to each other. Sonic and Amy were in the front, holding hands, while Tails and Knuckles were talking. Sticks was throwing around her boomerang, practicing.

Sonic: Amy, what do we do after this is done?

Amy: What do you mean Sonic?

Sonic: Do you want to go on a date? Will we hang out more?

Amy: Hmmmm. A date would be nice, but other than that, let's just work it out along the way and figure everything out then.

Sonic: Good plan.

Sonic and Amy kept talking as Tails tried to start a sensible conversation with Knuckles. It didn't work out too well, and they ended up talking about flying. Apparently, Knuckles wanted to fly really badly, but never took the time to ask Tails if he could, and he felt like now was the time.

Tails: Knuckles, to fly a plane you have to know how to steer and all the gadgets on the plane. Like a-

Knuckles: Don't you just press a pedal or something?

Tails: No.

Knuckles: Oh. But can I drive it anyways.

Tails: Fine. I'll let you drive a test plane. In the middle of a field where there's no one for ten miles.

Knuckles: OK!

Tails: *facepalm* Knuckles, I just basically-

Knuckles: who cares? I get to drive a plane!

Amy: Knuckles shhhh. We're here.

They all ducked into some bushes. The temple seemed isolated. It was all about ½ a mile drop to the bottom of the temple. Sticks gulped, resulting in the rest of the team to look at her.

Amy: you're afraid of heights!

Stick: NO!... Maybe.

Sonic: don't worry. You won't fall.

Sticks: ok.

They walked up to the temple looking down into the hole.

Amy: we might need to split up to look for Lyric.

Tails: good idea.

Sonic: I'll take Amy and go right. Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks; you go left. Got it?

Everyone: got it.

Sonic and Amy went to the right while the others went to the left.

Sonic: stay close.

They looked for Lyric for half an hour and still didn't find him. When they were about to head back up out of the gigantic temple, they went out on a ledge to look one last time for their foe. Suddenly, an huge explosion went off at the top of the temple, causing a rock slide.. Sonic held on to Amy the best he could, but she accidentally tripped over the ledge they were standing by. Sonic was knocked back by a rock, preventing him from helping her. It was all happening too fast for the pair. She held onto a small indent in the rock's formation. She tried to pull herself up, but couldn't. The ledge was thin, so it couldn't support much weight. Sonic got up and saw Amy hanging for her life off the ledge they were by. He ran to go help her, and almost cracked the ledge, so moved back, but still reached for Amy.

Sonic: Amy.

He heard a chuckle above him and saw Lyric on an upper level holding another bomb with his metallic hand.

Sonic and Amy: Lyric.

Sonic realized he did not have much time to save Amy, so he got to work right away. He reached down as far as he could and held out a hand.

Sonic: Amy. Hang on!


	12. Chapter 12

I won't leave you (sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 10: Don't Leave Me!

(Authors note: it is here finally. )

Amy: I can't! I'm slipping! Go, save yourself. You need to leave!

Sonic: Don't say that Amy I can't live without you!

Sonic reaches his hand down and reaches for hers.

Sonic: grab my hand!

Amy swings with the one hand she had holding on to the cracked tree part. She reaches up for him but misses.

Sonic: Just let it go and grab on with two hands!

Amy: I can't! You have to go, there's no way you can get me.

Sonic: I WON'T LEAVE YOU!

An explosion goes off creating a huge rockslide to tumble down the walls of the delicate temple, crashing down on everything still inside of it. Sonic never hid but didn't get wounded seriously. Amy's hand slipped from the tree trunk and she plunged to the very bottom of the temple. Sonic gasps in fear and shock and sprints down to where Amy had landed. He started digging through the rubble and finally, after what seemed like hours, he found s touch of pink in the gray and brown rocks. He pulled the rocks off of her and held her dead body next to his hugging it getting tears in his eyes.

Sonic: Amy wake up. NOW! Amy, wake up. Don't do this!

Sonic starts sobbing as he holds Amy in his arms. He didn't want to let her go. He would NOT let her go. He couldn't, she had so much life to live.

Sonic: HELP! Tails, Knuckles, Sticks! ANYONE! HELP AMY!

No response from Amy triggered disbelief and hopelessness into Sonic. He looked up to see Lyric standing above him on a platform. Lyric was laughing at him, mocking him and Amy. Sonic was filled with rage. He sets Amy's body down and starts shaking uncontrollably.

Sonic: YOU….. KILLED….HER. You will pay with your life.

Sonic's fur stands straight up and turns dark and his pupils dilate until you could not see them any longer. He flies up to a now fleeing Lyric and teleports to block Lyric's path of escape. Sonic's hand fills with complete dark energy and fires it at the merciless snake. Lyric, realizing his life would probably end that day, tried to slither away from the attack, but completely failed. He screeched in pain from the shot and was wounded badly. Sonic still advanced on Lyric, anger still pouring out of him like water pouring out of a waterfall. He hit him with incredible speed and strength that nothing could match the deadliness of these blows. Sonic backed up and charged up a huge ball of dark energy, pointing it at Lyric.

Lyric: P-p-pplease Sonic. Don't kill me.

Sonic: the only one who could possibly stop me now is Amy. And she is not here, because of you.

Lyric: …..

Sonic: I made a promise that I wouldn't leave her, and I'm intending on keeping it. After I wipe you from the earth, I will revive her.

Lyric tries to attack Sonic, but miserably failed. Lyric was beaten down again and again. He was about to kill him, until someone shouted his name.

?: SONIC! STOP.

Sonic heard the familiar voice of Shadow and turned around.

Sonic: what. Do. You. Want.

Shadow: Sonic, I know you're mad, but you are not a killer.

Sonic: ….

Shadow: *sigh* look. Think of how your friends would react! They could never look at you the same. You're a hero. You don't have to kill Lyric.

Sonic started to understand and process the words Shadow was saying. He calmed himself down, but was still in his dark form.

Sonic: fine, I won't kill him.

He flies away back to where Amy's body was and left Shadow and Lyric alone.

Lyric: Why did you save me? I'm not going to be on your side or be thankful or any other pathetic thing like that.

Shadow: You killed Amy correct.

Lyric: correct.

Shadow: *smirks* Sonic is a hero. I'm not a hero.

Lyric realized what he meant and tried to get up off the floor, but couldn't because of injuries.

Shadow: Life for a life.

Sonic had landed near Amy. Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks were there because they heard all the commotion and quickly rushed to their friends' sides. Sticks was sobbing into her hands and Knuckles and Tails had tears leaking out of their eyes with their heads down. When Sonic had landed, there had been a loud boom on the bottom floor. Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks looked up to find Dark Sonic himself standing on the other side of Amy. The others backed up away from him. Tails' fur stood on edge as he backed up even more in fear. He had heard of this form, but had never seen it before, and quite frankly, was the most scared he had ever been in his life. Knuckles, he was even more scared than Tails. He was shocked at every aspect of Sonic, but mostly the fact that he didn't have any eyes and that he was glowing black. Sticks was confused and scared. She wondered how Sonic could have possibly changed his appearance by pure anger. She feared for her safety, but understood what Sonic must be going through. He had just lost the love of his life, and she knew she would definitely be mad as well. Lyric's scream broke the silence the group was standing in. The loud scream had stopped, and then Sonic knew what Shadow had done. He controlled himself and turned back into his regular form. He quickly picked up Amy and sat down with her in his arms. He connected his forehead with hers and let tears flow out of his eyes.

Sonic: Amy….

The rest of the group moved closer to Sonic, but still with caution. Tails was the first to walk up to Sonic and Amy. He sat down next to Sonic, still crying.  
>Tails: Sonic.<p>

Sonic hugged Tails with one arm and held Amy with the other, very upset. Tails hugged his best friend back. He felt even worse now seeing how much pain Sonic was in. Knuckles and Sticks approached them and hugged him too, letting him know he had their support and remorse.

Sonic: she's gone…

There was another loud boom on the bottom floor of the temple, making the four look at the hedgehog who made the noise. It was Shadow who had landed near the group. He had a little blood on his gloves, confirming what Sonic already knew. Lyric had died.

Shadow: This is crazy, but I know a way to save her.

Sonic looked down at Amy, hop stirring into him at Shadow's words.

Sticks: why are you helping us?

Shadow: because I know what it is like to lose someone very close to me. It WON'T happen again.

Sonic: well then, let's go save Amy.

Shadow looked upwards towards the surface of the earth and back down at the group.

Shadow: follow me.


	13. Chapter 13

I won't leave you (sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 11: Chaos Energy

Shadow: follow me. But the others have to stay here.

Sticks: WHAT?

Tails: WHY?

Shadow: because I said. We have to go now Sonic or all hope is lost.

Sonic: *sigh* I'm sorry guys.

Sonic looks down at the body in his arms and looks back at Shadow.

Sonic: lead the way.

Shadow zooms off and Sonic hastily follows, leaving Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks very surprised.

Knuckles: wait for us!

He starts to run up the temple as fast as he could when he sees the others standing there.

Knuckles: well, come on guys! Let's go. We might not find them but either way, I'd rather not be here.

Tails and Sticks nod to Knuckles and he takes off again while they follow Sonic and Shadow. Sonic and Shadow are flying through ruins like it's nothing. Shadow suddenly stops, grinding Sonic to a halt.

Shadow: we're here.

Sonic looks at where they were. It was another underground temple, making Sonic jumpy and hold Amy even closer to himself. Shadow and Sonic start to climb down the temple holding Amy close to him. He grabbed hold of an unstable rock and it cracked and fell. Sonic accidentally let go of Amy and she started to fall to the bottom of the temple.

Sonic: AMY!

Shadow saw Sonic and Amy falling. Sonic caught Amy in the air and held onto another unstable rock. Sonic was about to fall again until Shadow caught his hand. Sonic sighed and relief as Shadow pulled them up to where he was.

Sonic: thanks for the save Shadow.

Shadow: Don't mention it. Ever. Let's keep going.

They climb the rest of the way down to the bottom of the temple without any problems. Sonic and Shadow both land and the bottom. Sonic's eyes widen as he sees what is in front of him. A river literally glowing with energy was flowing in a circle. In the middle of the circle, there was a big shrine with a huge emerald that was glowing green in it.

Sonic: what is that?

Shadow: I believe it is called the master emerald. Ancient Echidnas used to guard it, and now it rests down here.

Sonic: how will this help Amy?

Suddenly, a bright flash came from the emerald and a transparent figure walked out of it. The figure was a girl that was glowing gold and was basically air. Her eyes were bright green, but her face only contained eyes. Her body faded into nothing, so only her arms and torso could be seen before the rest of the mysterious girl's body faded into air. The two hedgehogs were amazed at the appearance of this unknown creature.

Sonic: who are you?

?: I am chaos. I am the power of all good and pure things in this world.

Sonic: chaos, can you help us.

Chaos: what is it that you require Sonic?

Shadow: how did you know his name?

Chaos: I know everything Shadow the hedgehog.

Sonic: It doesn't matter Shadow. Chaos, please help Amy.

Chaos: I have already met Amy. Her soul is one of the purest there ever is. You want me to bring her back, correct?

Sonic: Yes. Please!

Chaos: Your soul is pure and great, so I will help you. Go get me some objects hedgehog.

Sonic gave Amy to Shadow and ran around looking for anything. There was nothing except for seven pieces of rock that fell to the ground when Sonic slipped higher up on the temple. They were perfectly all the same size. Sonic picked up the seven rocks and ran back to Chaos. Chaos looked at the rocks and thought. She levitated them out of Sonic's hands and looked back at the Master Emerald. She threw them into the river. When they sunk to the bottom, there was a great light; so great that Sonic and Shadow were nearly blinded. Out of the river came emeralds nearly exploding with energy. The river ran dry and the emeralds now were filled with color.

Chaos: from this day forth these will be named the chaos emeralds. I will seal myself into the master emerald to keep its power from fading because the river has been dried up. As for you, Sonic the Hedgehog, I bestow upon you and 10 others the ability to use chaos energy, you being the most powerful and shadow the third. I know Shadow can already do chaos blasts and can control chaos, but he will now have the ability to go super, like you. Use this power wisely hedgehog and guard it.

Sonic: ok. And, was that dark form that came out of me before from… Chaos energy?

Chaos nodded and floated over to the Master Emerald and sealed herself in it causing a bright flash. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but after that Amy's body started to glow. Shadow, who was still holding her, let her go as she floated up in the air. Her eyes opened and she almost fell to the ground, but Sonic caught her before she did.

Sonic: AMY!

Amy: Sonic?

Amy shook her head and gained control of her vision and saw Sonic holding her. Sonic kissed her and she kissed back.

Sonic: I thought you died!

Amy: All I remember wall falling when Lyric caused the explosion.

Sonic: It's ok. You're ok now. Thanks Shad-

Sonic turned around with Amy and saw that Shadow was gone.

Amy: Shadow was here?

Sonic: he helped me.

Amy: really?

Sonic: yes.

Amy looked over at the Chaos emeralds and picked them up.

Amy: we're gonna need these?

Sonic: definitely.

Sonic grabbed a hold of Amy and the Emeralds and ran up the temple's wall and reached the top. He put Amy down on the grass. Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks had just arrived huffing for air. When they saw Amy, they ran to her and embraced her.

Knuckles: we thought you were a gonner Amy.

Amy: I'm not. Thanks to Sonic and Shadow.

Sticks: yeah? Well Shadow didn't take us with him. Hmph. *angry*

Knuckles then realizes the Emeralds in Sonic's hands.

Knuckles: Sonic? What are those?

Sonic: they're Chaos emeralds. I'll explain later.

Tails picked the green one up started studying it.

Sticks: SHINY!

She takes the aqua emerald. Sonic gives the rest to Tails to hold and returned his focus to his lover.

Sonic: Don't you ever leave me again Amy.

Amy: I won't. As long as you protect me I'll always be around.

(Authors Note: this is just the beginning, it's not over yet!)


	14. Chapter 14

I won't leave you (sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 12: Homebound

The gang was on their way home with the newly found chaos emeralds. They were all very anxious to get home; as a result of that, moved way quicker than they did before. They walked past all the places that they had been by on their adventure, and smiled remembering what happened. It was night time by the time the gang had made it back to where they slept before. Sonic and Amy remembered the clearing and blushed.

Sonic: soo, uh, Amy, want to go to that clearing again?

Amy: oh,sure.

Sonic and Amy took off, leaving Knuckles very confused.

Knuckles: a clearing?

Tails: ah, just leave them alone. Let's get some shut eye guys.

Sticks: When you sleep you close both of your eyes!

Tails curled around the chaos emeralds like a cat.

Tails: whatever.

They all go to sleep again. Sonic and Amy are on their hill talking.

Sonic: you know, I should have kissed you that night.

Amy: I should have as well.

Sonic wraps his arm around Amy as they lay back into the grass. Amy falls asleep in his arm, so he decides to fall asleep as well.

The Next Morning

Sonic woke up to Amy calling his name.

Amy: Sonic. Good Morning!

Sonic: * yawn* good morning Amy.

Amy: thanks for keeping me warm last night *blush*

Sonic: *blush* no problem

Amy: we should find the others. I'm guessing it's like four in the morning and they're probably not up yet.

Sonic: FOUR!

Amy: let's go!

Sonic: yeah, then I'm going back to sleep

Amy: whatever you want Sonic.

Sonic picks her up and runs towards the rest of the gang. When they get there, they see Tails lying next to the chaos emeralds and Knuckles and Sticks hanging out of trees. Sonic puts Amy down and falls to sleep almost immediately after doing so. He was extremely tired and deserved his rest. Amy, however, when awakened, could not fall asleep again easily. She decided to stay up and find something to do. She was sitting by the tree for an hour bored. She thought and thought, but was still bored. When she went to check on the others, they were all still asleep. When she drew near to Tails, the red chaos emerald started to glow. Amy took it in her hand and observed the emerald. Suddenly, she felt a surge of power go through her body. She could not control her thoughts and had multiple visions. She tried to move or scream, but found she couldn't. Her body started to glow gold for a few seconds, but she returned back to normal in an instant. When she returned to normal she fell to the ground with the emerald still in her hand.

Three Hours Later

Tails: Amy.. Amy.. AMY!

Amy's eyes shot open. She jumped up in hit herself on the head, and fell back to the ground.

Amy: ow.

Amy rubbed the spot her head hit. When her eyes were fully adjusted, she saw Tail's stretching out his hand towards hers. She took it and got up.

Tails: can you wake Knuckles and Sticks.

Amy: sure.

It takes her about ten minutes, but she finally woke Knuckles and Sticks, while Tails woke Sonic. When they were all ready in the morning, their stomachs were growling. They had no food left and were exhausted as well.

Sonic: today, we go home.

He took off holding out his hands to his friends and girlfriend to take a hold of. When they all were ready, Sonic took off as fast as he could with four other people with him and zoomed towards the direction of their homes.


	15. Chapter 15

I won't leave you (sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 13: Home

( Author's note: I apologize for the long wait!)

After running for half an hour, they made it home. Sonic was completely and utterly exhausted, but nevertheless took his Amy home first and made sure she was safe. She had fallen asleep five minutes ago. He rested her on her bed and kissed her forehead and ran off, closing and securing all her doors. The others were slowly making their way back to their homes. When they made it, they crashed into their beds and fell asleep instantly, as did Sonic. The exhausted group of friends finally had some rest and peace.

The next afternoon.

Every member of the gang was still in bed at noon, from tiredness. The first one up was Amy, who was still recollecting on what happened when she had died.

FLASHBACK

_Amy was floating around in white emptiness until a bright light shined throughout the room. Amy covered her eyes and looked at what cause the bright light. Floating before Amy, there was a tall and thin woman with eyes that looked like stars. Her hair was as yellow as gold, and it fell behind her in natural curls. She was wearing all white and was shining from head to toe. _

_Amy: Who are you?_

_The woman did not answer, but slowly shook her head at Amy. _

_Amy: please tell me_

_Woman: That I cannot tell you Amy Rose. You cannot know if you want to return to your world. _

_Amy: I-I can r-return?_

_Woman: yes, and you shall. Warnings, though, my dear Amy. A new power source known as the chaos emeralds are going to be formed through my sister chaos. You need to find one to protect these precious and powerful gems so they cannot get in harm's way. You will also have great power over chaos, but I suggest you keep it away from your comrades as long as possible. _

_Amy: Ok….._

_Woman: your return time to your planet is drawing near. Be ready, Amelia Naveh Rosetta, for all that is set ahead of you and use this new power source with wisdom and courage. Good bye_

_Amy: Bye!_

FLASHBACK ENDING

Amy thought about the incident with the chaos emerald before she got home when everyone was asleep but her. Amy thought as hard as she could to somehow wrap her mind around what was going on. After an hour, she was determined to find a reasonable explanation for the things that had been happening to her recently. She just couldn't find one, but she knew that was ok. Amy walked outside and started walking to Stick's hut, when something whizzed by her and swooped her off the ground.

Sonic: good morning Amy!

Amy: good morning Sonic! Or whatever the time of day is.

Sonic: so where are you going?

Amy: Sticks' house.

Sonic: ok!

He runs to Sticks' home and sets Amy down. Amy kisses Sonic's cheek.

Amy: thanks for bringing me here.

Sonic: * kisses her cheek* you're welcome Amy. Well, see you later, got to dash.

Amy: bye Sonic.

Sonic runs away when Amy knocks on Sticks' door and it opens.

Sticks: hey Amy!

Amy: hey Sticks. It's good to be home, isn't it?

Sticks: yes. Yes it is.

Amy: So what were you planning to do today?

Sticks: OOOH! Go mud sliding!

Amy: What?

Sticks: you take a tree branch and use it as a snowboard almost and slide down the mud. Want to come?

Amy: sure Sticks.

Half an hour later

Sticks: one.. two… three!

Sticks and Amy jump on wide logs and start going down the steep hill of mud. Amy was hesitant at first to try anything, but soon got a hang on it and had tons of fun.

Amy: this is amazing!

Sticks: I know!

Amy felt a burst of adrenaline and energy in her veins. She jumped into the air off her board, did some flips and landed, making her board go faster.

Sticks: whoa! How'd you do that?!

Amy: I have no idea!

When they get to the end of the hill, Amy jumps off her board and has trouble landing. Sticks helps her stand by holding her arm. Amy suddenly jerks forwards and starts running at almost Sonic's speed. Sticks was holding on for dear life.

Sticks: Amy!

Amy: I can't stop!

Amy runs back to her home and stops before passing it.

Amy: that was weird!

Sticks: what's happening?

Amy: I have NO idea!

Sticks: well, there's something wrong. We should go tell Son-

Amy: *grabs Sticks* No! Let the others get some rest and peace. Don't worry about me. We'll fix it later.

Sticks:…. If that's what you want.

Amy: yes it is. Don't worry about me. It's fine.

Sticks: well, I'm going home. Bye Amy! Thank you for spending time with me!

Amy: no problem.

Sticks walks off, leaving Amy slightly scared at what happened today. She walks into her home and to her room. Immediately, when she walked in, a bright light overtook her.


	16. Chapter 16

I won't leave you (sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 14: What is happening?

Amy looked around the room and saw bright lights floating around the air as if they were in water. Amy looked around the room, hoping everything would be alright.

Amy: W-WHAT'S HAPPENING?

?: Amy Rose

Amy: who…. What?

?: it is me

Amy: you're that woman again, Why are you here?

Woman: I am here to help you with the past. Your past.

Amy: I'd rather leave it a mystery.

Woman: Child. To unlock your full chaos potential, it is essential that you do find out about your past. For I know all too well it means the world to you.

Amy: but why?

Woman: unlocking your full chaos powers will be of great Importance in the future, to help you face your battles and completely annihilate the enemy.

Amy: ok….. But where do I go? When do I start.

Woman: I will guide you Amelia, and your journey starts now.

Amy: NOW?

Woman: now.

Amy: can I take anyone with me. Can I say goodbye to some people?

Woman: you may say goodbye, but now bring anyone.

Amy: Not even SONIC? Why not?

Woman : because this is your fight. Not his. Besides, I know he has his own journey ahead of him for him to fully develop as you are to do yourself. You two, Shadow the hedgehog and eight others.

Amy: ok. How long will this take?

Woman: you will see in good time.

Amy: ok.

Woman: any more questions?

Amy: N-no. I understand what I have to do.

Amy closes her eyes and suddenly felt herself standing again She opens her eyes and saw that she was standing where she was a second before the light overtook her. Amy took a deep breath in and out as tears started to leak out of her cheeks. She knew it would be hard to leave, and she felt as if she could not possibly leave now; she knew she had to. She ran directly to Sonic's home and knocked repentantly on his door. There was no answer, so she walked in and saw a note on his couch. It read. "I'm sorry for the short notice, but I will be going on a trip for one day. I am not allowed to tell you where, but I promise I'll be safe and home soon. Love you guys." – Sonic.

Amy: he already left.

Amy now realized that now was definitely the time to go, and that she needed to get a move on, and fast. She ran to her home and got some tape and wrote a letter to her friends and taped it to her front door. Sticks ran by Amy's house, and Amy caught her really quickly and gave her a hug.

Amy: goodbye Sticks.

Sticks: goodbye?

Sticks ran away again and Amy sighed and walked into her house.

Amy: I'm ready.

A light immediately shone throughout her house, starting her journey. The woman was standing there.

Amy: Where are we going?

Woman: to a past you may or may not remember.

Faster than Amy could react, she was taken to a beautiful kingdom that seemed to almost float. The luscious place had many huge waterfalls and looked very wealthy and huge. Amy gasped and covered her mouth; tears sprang to her eyes once more.

With Sonic

Sonic: where am I going? You never said. And what's your name.

Sonic asked with intensity to his guide. His guide was a tall man who ha dark, yet shining hair and eyes were glowing white. All of his clothes shined, and he looked like a spirit. Much like Chaos, and Amy's guide.

Man: I have already told you hedgehog that my name may not be revealed to you at this moment, and we are going into your past.

Sonic: Why? And how are you not a hedgehog or something?

Man: I am a spirit, therefore, I cannot be a hedgehog, or any other type of animal or human. And we shall go to your past now.

Sonic and the man landed in a kingdom that was very large and also, as the previous kingdom, looked very wealthy. The man pointed to a home that seemed somewhat familiar to Sonic. He looked through a window of the house and saw three tiny hedgehogs playing and running around the house. Sonic's ears drooped.

Sonic: my family.

Man: correct.

Sonic watched as his purple hedgehog mother, known as Aleena, bent down and picked his younger self up. He also watched as his blue father picked up his siblings. Sonic smiled and felt happy yet sad at the same time. Sonic spent the rest of his day remembering and watching all the fun times he had with his family when he was young. At the end of the day, the horrible memory and scene came back to haunt him. He watched as his toddler-self and his siblings held onto a log in the water as his parents were sinking below down into the depths of the great lake. He watched as a wave washed over his younger self, causing him to clutch his head in agony and wait for the painful scene to end.

Sonic: Make it stop!

Man: as you wish.

Sonic was now floating around in emptiness as Amy was before, waiting in anxiety for the spirit to speak to him.


	17. Chapter 17

I won't leave you (sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 15: Other Ten

Man: do you now understand what your power is for Sonic?

Sonic thought about the question that had just been asked to him. He retraced his memory to the best of his ability. Something in his head finally clicked; he now knew what the reason was for all of these flashbacks.

Sonic: to prevent this from ever happening again. To protect others from the same fate of my family.

The man smiled. Finally the speedy hedgehog had figured it out.

Man: So, Sonic. Are you going to use your power with responsibility and wisdom?

Sonic: Yes.

Man: then I bestow upon you full chaos power. You are the first to finish your task, making you the most powerful and capable with this power. Use it wisely, or so help Chaos, it shall be taken away from you.

The spirit held out his hands, making a light appear from them. The light shot itself out towards Sonic. When it reached the hedgehog, it completely surrounded him and absorbed into him. Sonic closed his eyes, feeling the energy absorb into his body. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in his home. Tails was sitting on his couch when he suddenly appeared. He jumped by the sudden appearance and fell off the couch and hit his arm.

Tails: oww.

Sonic: Tails!

He ran up to him and helped him off the ground and hugged him.

Tails: Sonic. Why did you leave!

Sonic: let's just say it has something to do with those chaos emeralds.

Tails: um, ok. Whatever. Amy's gone too!

Sonic: what? Oh no, she must be taking the same trip I had.

Tails: what trip?

Sonic: (thinks) can I tell him? I think I can.

Sonic explains his trip. Tails is in utter shock.

Tails: wait. So you're saying that Amy is going through the same thing you did, except her past.

Sonic: I think so.

Tails: and this is because of Chaos?

Sonic: yes.

Tails: ok. So now we just have to wait?

Sonic: yep.

Sonic and Tails explain to Knuckles and Sticks what was going on with Amy and answered all their questions to the best of their ability. Then they waited for Amy to come home.

3 days later.

The gang was inside of Amy's house, on her couch. It was the third day Sonic had come to her house to wait, and everyone else's second. Sticks was teaching Knuckles the rules of the jungle and Tails was working on a new airplane. He didn't know what he'd call it, but he'd come up with something. Sonic was pacing across Amy's living room, worried sick at what could be happening to her. Two seconds later, Amy came crashing down in her living room, knocking Sticks down in the process.

Sticks: he- AMY!

Sonic ran over to them and helped them both up. Straight afterwards, he hugged her.

Amy: Sonic..

Sonic: Amy. I'm so glad your back.

Amy: Sonic… I'm…. hurt..

Sonic lets go of Amy to see that she has a wound on her shoulder.

Sonic: Oh my….. Amy! How did this happen.

Amy: it was the opposite of Chaos. It was dark Ahriman. Evil. The opposite of Chaos, who is pure good. He attacked.. he.. he.

Tails, Knuckles, Sticks, and Sonic all got very worried.

Tails: I think I get it.

Knuckles: huh?

Tails: for all good, there's an evil. For every right, there is a wrong. This must be Chaos' opposite; its even now. Ahriman is the evil. Evil spirit is even the meaning of the name!

Amy: He attacked everyone. I tried to stop him, but he wounded me… She brought me back before he could kill me.

Sticks: whose she?

Amy: my guide. She finally gave her name. Athanasia.

Knuckles: that's a big name.

Tails: *sarcastically* noo.

Amy: she disappeared. I hope she's alright. She said that we had to find the ten others Sonic.

Sonic: the ten… The ten others who have the chaos powers. Me, you, and Shadow already have them.

Amy nodded.

Sonic: then we need to go right now. We need to save the innocent around our world. Let's go gang.

Tails: WAIT! Can we wait just a day or so, so I can finish my new plane?

Sticks: what is its name going to be?

Tails: I don't know.

Amy: how about…. The X….. X…

Tails: Hmmmm…. Tornado! The X-tornado! I love it.

Amy: yeah.

Tails runs out of her house and runs into his workshop to finish building his new ideas. Knuckles goes to his house to lift weights and train for the adventure and Sticks goes to dig in the trash. Again. Sonic runs to his house, leaving Amy alone.

Amy: we will find the other ten. I promise spirit.

(Authors note: I HAVE A FEW CHARACTERS I AM GOING TO ADD TO THIS STORY. Cream and Vanilla are already confirmed. Please leave a comment (vote) on who you wanted to be added into the story. As in: Blaze, Silver, Espio, ect…. Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

I won't leave you (sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 16: A little help

The gang was now flying above the clouds in Tail's new and improved plane.

Amy: Tails. This is amazing!

Tails: thanks! It can fit about twelve others in places that I've actually built into the plane by..

Sticks: that's great. Let's just find everyone.

Knuckles: someone has a temper.

Sticks: Same to you

Sonic: * starts laughing*

Knuckles: oh, shut up.

They fly for about ten minutes east and four minutes north. They pass over huge lakes, making Sonic extremely nervous, and mountains. It's about noon when they are flying over a forest without any clearings. The plane suddenly flew out of Tail's control.

Tails: I'm getting mixed signals from somewhere! This plane is definitely going to crash!

Sticks: I'm outa here!

Knuckles: wait what?

Sticks opens the hatch closing her off from the outside air. She takes a look down at the forest and gets on the plane's wing. They were closer to some of the taller trees and were about twenty seconds away from crashing. Sticks jumped and landed safely on a tree. Knuckles saw the result of her jumping off the plane, and quickly followed what she did, by jumping off as well.

Sonic: Tails! Amy! We've got to get out of here!

Tails: Not ye-

Sonic: before you crash in a plane again. I can't see you hurt.

Amy: the chaos emeralds!

Amy opens her hatch and heads to the place the storage was stored in on the plane and searches for her backpack, which contained the chaos emeralds and important medical supplies, maps, and food. Tails tries his best to get unbuckled, but it gets jammed in its holder.

Tails: you have got to be kidding me. When I remake this plane, it will have perfect seatbelts.

Sonic: Tails! Amy! We don't have much time.

He jumps on to Tail's hatch and attempts to break it with his fists. He cracks it on the first try.

Sonic: Amy! Get out of here!

Amy: I need to get the emeralds.

They are flying just above the trees at this point. A crash could mean lethal damage to the fox and the hedgehogs. Sonic breaks the glass and rips the seatbelt off easily.

Tails: no fair! Let's go.

Amy: I got it * holds up backpack*

They hit the ground and a huge tree at that moment. Sonic reacts quickly and throws his best friend up far into the air so he could fly away from the damage. Amy jumps up into the air, injuring her right arm and her legs by scraping herself against the metal of the plane. Tails successfully flies away from the damage, but immediately flies back to help his friends. Sonic jumped from the crash as well. Tails saw him first and grabbed him by both of his hands. They immediately looked for Amy, and saw she was in the air, but was now falling back to the ground.

Tails: I CAN'T REACH HER!

Sonic: AMY!

Amy was un-expectantly swooped up in the air by a cream and blue blur. Amy opened her eyes to see a bunny that looked 2 or 3 years younger than her holding her by her hands.

Bunny: Are you alright?

Amy: yeah! Thanks for saving me…

Bunny: Cream. Cream the Rabbit. And this is my chao, Cheese.

Amy looks up and sees an adorable blue chao with a red polka-dotted bow tie around his kneck. Cream lowered Amy to the ground and set her on her feet.

Amy: my name is Amy. Amy Rose.

Cream: your name is lovely miss Amy.

Amy: just call me Amy.

Cream: ok

Amy: thanks for saving me cream. And I think that Cheese is adorable.

Cream: oh, thank you!

Cream sees the cuts on Amy's arm and legs and winces.

Cream: ohhh that must hurt. You can come to my house and we can get you all fixed up. My moma is a nurse, so she can help.

Amy: thank you Cream

Cream gives Amy a hug. Amy hugs her back smiling. She knew she had made a new lifelong friend. Maybe even as close as a little sister. Tails had put Sonic on the ground when Amy and Cream had broken their hug. Sonic ran over to Amy, with speed that surprised Cream. Sonic instantly hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Sonic: that was a close one.

Amy: yeah. Again. But I'm alright, thanks to Cream. * moves so Sonic can see Cream* Sonic, this is Cream the Rabbit. Cream, this is Sonic.

Sonic: pleasure to meet you Cream.

Cream: it's my pleasure mr. Sonic! You're really fast!

Sonic: fastest thing alive!

Tails ran over huffing and hugged Amy as well for just a second.

Tails: I'm glad you're ok… do you have all of the chaos emeralds.

Amy: *looks in her bag* Yeah. Tails, I'd like you to meet Cream.

Tails looked over at the bunny. She looked about his age, and quite frankly, was one of the prettiest girls Tails had seen. He zoned out for a minute when he heard someone calling his name.

Sonic: Tails! You in there buddy!?

Tails: *shakes his head* oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm Tails. Well, my real name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails.* shakes Cream's hand*

Cream: *shakes his hand* Cream. Cream the Rabbit, and this is my chao, Cheese.

Tails: hi cheese.

Cream: I like the name Miles, by the way.

Tails: y-you do?

Cream: yes.

Amy and Sonic were just standing by each other watching the two talk.

Sonic: * whispers to Amy* Tails so likes cream.

Amy: * whispers* I think she likes him too…. I wonder if sticks and Knuckels are-

Conveniently, Knuckles and Sticks run up behind Amy and Sonic, making them jump. Sonic and Amy turn around in fighting stance to see Knuckles and Sticks.

Sticks: what did I miss?

Amy: That * points to Tails and Cream*

Knuckles: ohhh, ok?

Amy: Cream!

Cream: *looks at Amy, Sticks, and Knuckles* Oh, who are they?

Amy: this is Sticks and Knuckles.

Cream: nice to meet you!

Sticks: you to, and oh my goodness Amy look at your legs and your arm.

Amy: I know.

Sonic: I didn't notice that before, Amy. I'm sorry. You need medical attention immediately!

Cream: my mother could patch her up for you!

Amy: yeah!

Sonic: Are you sure?

Cream: absolutely, mr. Sonic.

Tails: then sure. Let's go * a little too quickly*

Cream: *doesn't notice* let's go!

Cream starts to walk off towards a path in the vast woods they were in. Amy walked next to Cream and Sticks ran to go walk next to the girls, while Sonic and Knuckles rose their eyebrows at Tails' reaction to Cream.

Knuckles: Cream, huh.

Tails: *blushes* shut it Knuckles.


	19. Chapter 19

I won't leave you (sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 16.2: A little help

The gang spotted a cute cottage that was average size and looked very friendly.

Amy: my legs hurt.

Sonic: well, that's what you get for not letting me carry you.

Amy: I was walking and talking with Cream.

Cream: Mom! Get the first aid kit!

Cream motioned her hand for them to move into the house.

The gang heard footsteps and saw an older bunny about the age of 38 come rushing downstairs with the first-aid kit.

Vanilla: Cream, are you hur- oh. Who are they?

Cream: mom, this is Amy, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Sticks.

Vanilla notices Amy's arm and her legs and gasps in surprise.

Vanilla: what happened?

Amy: our plane crashed.

Vanilla: oh I am so sorry!

Amy: its ok. It happens all the time.

Vanilla: ok…. Well let's get you patched up here Amy.

Amy: Thank you….

Vanilla: Vanilla the Rabbit. How did get in a plane crash?

Tails: well, some weird signals were messing up the plane's system and I lost control of the plane and it crashed.

Vanilla: do you have any idea where it might have come from? * working on helping Amy*

Tails: No.

Knuckles: I jumped out of the plane and caught on to a tree.

Sticks: me too.

Cream: really? Wow, that's crazy.

Sticks: it was fun. You should try it sometime.

Tails: actually, no. No you shouldn't go jumping out of my plane.

Cream: how did you even get that plane in the first place?

Tails: I built it.

Cream visibly becomes excited as her smile widens.

Cream: I build things too!

Tails: really?

Cream: yeah! It's fun!

Sonic was watching Vanilla and Amy as Tails and Cream started talking. Again. Sticks and Knuckles decided to have a heated, violent match of rock paper scissors. When Vanilla was done, Amy stood up, looking at the new bandaging that was around her arms and legs. She pulls up her socks (? What are they) and wraps new sports tape around her arms. Vanilla smiles at Tails and Cream who were talking. Tails was telling her all about the adventures that the five of them have had recently. Cream was very interested, so didn't notice that everyone else started to listen as well. Sonic and Amy started to blush when Tails said what happened between them.

Amy: *whipers to Sonic* did you tell him everything?

Sonic: maybe.

Amy: Oh, that's how he knows. It was getting a little creepy there.

When Tails talked about the trips that Sonic said he had, Cream's eyes widened.

Cream: I know people who had those same experiences!

Amy: REALLY!? Can you show us where they are?

Cream: Sure. We can go now if you want to!

Sonic: Perfect!

Vanilla: be careful dear.

Cream: Don't worry. I have cheese also to call for help.

Vanilla: Ok dear! Have fun.

Cream: ok

Sonic: wait! Amy, are you sure you want to go now?

Amy: I'll be fine Sonic.

Sonic: ok. If you say so

They walk out of the house and make it back to where their plane crashed.

Tails: I think I may be able to fix it. * Jokingly*

Knuckles: what? How?

Tails: I was kidding. She's trash now. * Sad*

Cream: oh, don't worry Tails. I bet you can rebuild it.

Tails: yeah. But it will take forever.

Cream: I can help you, if you want.

Tails: *blushes* ok.

Cream: no problem. We better get going now if we want to reach them before dark.

Amy: who are they exactly?

Cream: Oh. One is a silver hedgehog, his name is actually silver, and he has telekinesis. And the other is Blaze the Cat. She is actually a princess, but she ran away from her home because she didn't want to be forced into marriage, because she loves Silver. She has fire powers.

Sonic: wow.

Cream: Yeah. It's actually quite scary. I saw Blaze not long ago and she told my about the "dream" she and Silver had both had.

Knuckles: wow. They had the same dream?

Sticks: *slaps her head* no. They…. Just forget it.

Cream: well, they live by the mountains, so we better hurry if you'd like to get there soon.

Tails: ok.

Cream: great! I'll carry the girls. *takes Amy's hand. Amy grabs Sticks' hand*

Sonic: what.

Cream: if we fly, we can get there fast AND see the view of the forest.

Tails: Ok! * takes Sonic's hand*

Knuckles: why do I have to be on the bottom?

Tails: because you are the heaviest.

Knuckles: hmph * grabs Sonic's foot*

They take off into the air. Sticks is surprised at how easily Cream was carrying them.

Sticks: how are you carrying us so easily? Do you have inhuman strength or something?

Cream: well, no. But I do eat my carrots.

Sticks: I see.

They were about halfway there when the sun was going down, painting beautiful colors across the sky. It seemed like nothing could ruin this moment.


	20. Chapter 20

I won't leave you (sonic boom) sonamy

Chapter 17: Black and White

In Amy's mind the moment seemed to last forever. They were getting closer to the ground so Tails and Cream could rest for a while when out of nowhere came a white streak. Cream shrieked and accidentally let go of the girls when the white streak came by her. Tails almost let go of Sonic and Knuckles and about flew into a tree when Tails turned his head to see what was wrong; making him have to maneuver himself out of the trees so he wouldn't crash.  
>Cream: OH NO!<p>

Cream flies down as fast as she could to go get the two girls. Amy took Sticks by the hand and threw her up towards Cream so she could get her. Cream caught her and kept going for Amy. Amy was about to hit the ground when the white streak, again, had flown by her. It grabbed Amy's hand before she hit the ground, making a chaos emerald fall out of her bag, but she caught it before it hit the ground. Amy looked up to see a female bat of about 18-19 years old wearing pink, gold, and black. Tails sets Knuckles on the ground and flies in the air with Sonic after Amy.

Bat: hello. My name is Rouge the Bat, and I'm a treasure hunter. That is why I will be taking this * snatches emerald*

Amy: GIVE THAT BACK!

Amy starts to fight with Rouge in the air for the chaos emerald. Amy gets the emerald and pushes Rouge off of her, making her fall into a tree. Sonic lets go of Tails and catches Amy before she hits the ground. He hit the ground instead, and he landed with a large grunt.

Amy: Sonic? Are you ok?

Sonic: just…. Fine…

Amy got up and helped Sonic up as well. He held his stomach in pain as he got up.

Amy: thank you for saving me. You're my hero. * kisses his cheek*

Sonic: My pleasure.

Tails flies down towards the two and lands in front of them.

Tails: Oh my goodness! Sonic are you ok.

Sonic: … yes

Tails: I'll take that as a no. Here, let me look at you.

The bat flew down by the group making Amy step in front of the two boys protectively.

Rouge: nice going pinky.

Amy: ME!? NICE GOING? WHAT ABOUT YOU?

Rouge: Well, It's your fault for not giving me the emerald.

Amy: It's YOUR fault for trying to take it.

Both girls got into a battle stance as Sticks, Creams, and Knuckles just watched what would happen as Tails was helping out Sonic. Amy was practically on fire with rage as she ran towards the bat. They battled for about ten minutes before Amy got a good hit on Rouge and knocked her to the ground.

Rouge: *sigh* fine. I give up.

Amy: good.

Rouge: I'm sorry.

Amy: You.. Are forgiven.

Rouge: So. Now I'm bored, and you gave me nothing to do. So I'm coming with you and helping you out.

Sticks: No way. I don't trust you. You may be a spy or a-

Rouge: I actually am a pretty good spy, but I'm not spying on you. So what do you say?

Amy thought long and hard about the question at hand.

Sonic: n-

Amy: sure. The more the merrier.

Sticks: what how can you trust her?

Amy: because I do.

Cream: Everyone deserves a second chance!

Rouge: good. Because I was going to come anyways. Oh and by the way, echidna, whatever your name is, you could have glided and saved Amy and blue boy over here * to knuckles*

Knuckles: the name is Knuckles and I have no clue what you are saying.

Rouge: of course you don't. Here, let me show you.

She lifts Knuckles off the ground abruptly and then flies so that he could stay in his gliding position. She lets him go and he starts to fall.

Knuckles: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THIS?

Rouge: just stay straight and put your arms out in front of you.

Knuckles does what she says, and suddenly starts gliding through the air. When he lands on the ground, Rouge lands next to him smirking.

Knuckles: How did you know I could do that?

Rouge: Tikal. She's an echidna like you, but is orange and knows a ton about jewels. I never actually met her, I've just ease-dropped. A few times.

Knuckles: cool!

Rouge: yeah, tell me something I don't know. Now, what's the game plan.

Tails: since Sonic has a broken bone, we will stay here for tonight and then head on to tomorrow.

Sticks: Who made you-* gets run over by something*.

Shadow the Hedgehog was standing there with his arms crossed looking at the gang. Sonic did his best to stand up in front of Amy, with her support.

Sonic: Shadow. What are you doing here? How did you find us.

Shadow: I think I'm going crazy, but a spirit or something told me to find you. And for the second question, don't you think a plane falling out of the sky is noticeable?

Sonic: oh, I didn't think of that.

Shadow: of course you didn't.

Rouge: Ahem. Who are you?

Shadow: Shadow the hedgehog, as Faker said earlier. And who are YOU.

Rouge: Rouge the Bat, treasure hunter.

Shadow: and you? *points at Cream*

Cream: I-I- I'm C-Cream.

Shadow: * to Amy* It seems like your just picking random people up for adventure on the way.

Amy: you know it. So, you're coming?

Shadow: I don't think I have a choice.

Sticks: pretty much. As Amy said, the more the merrier.

Shadow: whatever. Let's just get this stupid adventure over with so we can get back to me beating all of you.

Knuckles: I'd like to see you try!

Shadow: watch me.

(Authors note: Sorry for the long wait. Wow, I plan on updating new chapters more often than I have been, so this is just a heads- up)


End file.
